


lemonade love love (i'm so thirsty)

by dojaecult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dojae, originally titled the wine mom doyoung fic, poolboy!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaecult/pseuds/dojaecult
Summary: "My mother isn’t here to pay you for sex, if that’s what you’re wondering,” the man says, running his free hand through his soft-looking black hair with the same small smirk on his lips.“T-that’s not why I’m here. She asked me to clean the pool,” Jaehyun stammers.in which broke pool boy jaehyun pulls up to the kim residence, ready to clean a pool and maybe have sex with a rich and lonely wine mom for extra money. guess who opens the door instead? that's right, it's doyoung in a silk robe with a glass of red wine in his hand.





	lemonade love love (i'm so thirsty)

Jaehyun rolls down the window of his dusty blue sedan and eyes the overly extravagant mansion ahead. The house is a modern piece, all angles and planes in black and white. The driveway is paved with smooth grey stones and small succulents dot the walkway to the front door. 

He pulls out his pool-cleaning equipment from the trunk and tugs at the bottom of his tank top nervously. His best friend Johnny had told him the rich, lonely married women in these communities paid extremely well for extra services. 

Extra services, put bluntly, being a few intimate hours with the boys who cleaned pools and cars in the lavish gated communities of LA. They were what Johnny liked to call “hot, hot cougars”. 

Jaehyun had put a little extra effort into his outfit today, wearing his nice swim shorts and a thin tank top that displayed his biceps. He’d heard the lady of the house was particularly fond of pool boys, and he was particularly fond of not missing rent.

Leaving his equipment propped against his car, he makes his way down the exasperatingly long driveway and up the stairs to the front door. Jaehyun presses the doorbell, hearing an ornate chime ring through the house. 

He catches a quick glimpse of someone making their way to the door through the frosted glass, but he can’t distinguish any features. 

The door opens wide, revealing someone who is decidedly not the woman who owns the house. Instead, a man who looks to be around his age stands in the doorway, his black robe falling open at the front and exposing his pale chest. 

“Um hi, I’m here for Mrs. Kim? She hired me to clean the pool today,” Jaehyun informs him nervously. 

A smirk appears on the other man’s face, who steps out of the house and closes the heavy black door behind him. Jaehyun notices that he’s holding a glass filled halfway with red wine in one hand, even though it's just past 10 in the morning. 

He adjusts his silk robe to cover more of his milky white thighs. Jaehyun feels the loss immediately.

“My mother isn’t here to pay you for sex, if that’s what you’re wondering,” the man says, running his free hand through his soft-looking black hair with the same small smirk on his lips. 

“T-that’s not why I’m here. She asked me to clean the pool.” Jaehyun stammers. 

Not that he was disappointed by the handsome man, but he kind of needed that money. It was hard to be picky about who paid you for sex at this point. 

“That doesn’t sound like an appointment my dear predator of a mother would miss, but she had more important things to do today. You can let yourself in through the back gate,” the man tells him, abruptly stepping inside and closing the door. 

Jaehyun blinks slowly, trying to process what just happened. He figures he still needs that pool cleaning money, so he returns to his car to retrieve his pool equipment and makes the trek back up the winding driveway. Opening the fancy black gate to the backyard, he takes in the sight of the lush green gardens and huge stone patio. 

He walks over to the pool, wrinkling his nose at the abundance of leaves and algae. 

Jaehyun drops the bucket of cleaning supplies by the pool chairs and grabs the telescopic pole. Skimming the top of the pool, he collects the dead bugs and leaves floating at the top. 

He could see clumps of algae at the bottom of the pool. What was the point of having a pool if you never used it? Jaehyun would never understand rich people. 

He definitely had his work cut out for him. 

✣ 

Two hours later, he had drained the pool, coated it in liquid chlorine, and scrubbed the algae away. He had just finished rinsing the chlorine out and was now running the new, clean water through the filters as it slowly filled up the pool. 

He runs his wet hands through his hair, sweat dripping down his forehead in the hot glare of the midday sun. Pulling his tank top over his head, he wipes his damp hands with it and throws it over his shoulder. 

Getting ready to test the chlorine levels, he pulls the testing strips out of his bag but stops when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

He turns around to see the tall man, whose name he still didn’t know. The man’s cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, and his lips part slightly as he glances down at Jaehyun’s biceps and toned stomach. 

“Mr. Kim, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you there.” 

“T-that’s alright. And call me Doyoung, Mr. Kim is too formal.” 

Doyoung’s smooth facade slips as he tries to look away from Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun smiles at him. Maybe he would get that bonus today. 

“I’m almost done here, actually. I just have to check the filters one last time and I’ll be done.” 

Doyoung nods, picking up two glasses from the table behind him, “I brought you lemonade.” 

Jaehyun steps forward to take the glass from his hand. He shivers slightly as his warm fingers brush against Doyoung’s cold ones. 

He smiles at him again, thanking him for the drink. Doyoung just nods, turning around to get a book from behind him and settling into one of the striped black and white pool chairs.

Everything in the backyard, including Doyoung himself, matched a theme of black and white. There was an expensive looking life-sized chess set closer to the house. He wonders what the inside of the sleek modern mansion looks like. 

Jaehyun stops to appreciate the way Doyoung’s smooth legs are spread out on the chair before him, his silk robe dipping down once again in the front and riding up to expose his thighs. He spots a teasing hint of a perky pink nipple, just barely covered by Doyoung’s robe.

Jaehyun is determined to have it in his mouth soon. 

He drains the glass of sweet lemonade and swallows, the condensation from the glass dripping from his fingers. 

He misses the way Doyoung’s eyes follow the motion of his neck veins and the droplets falling from his fingers, catching every single detail. Jaehyun places the glass on the table, not looking back at Doyoung, and dives into the pool in one smooth motion. 

He relaxes as the cool water surrounds his body, cooling the warm touch of the summer sun. Surfacing for air, he runs a hand through his soaked hair, pretending not to notice the way Doyoung is blatantly checking him out, his book forgotten in his lap. 

“What are you reading there, Doyoung?” Jaehyun asks him, reveling in the way he was able to make the previously cold but beautiful man blush so easily. 

Doyoung holds up the book, not looking even one bit ashamed at the image of the shirtless white man and some scantily dressed woman on the front. He rather resembles a bunny when he smiles, with his eyes crinkling cutely at the corners and his white teeth showing.

“A fan of romance, huh?” 

“It’s not as easy to find attractive men here as you’d think. There are quite a lot ugly, spoiled brats disguised as rich estate owners and company heirs out there. It’s a good thing you showed up here today,” Doyoung tells him honestly. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen slightly at that, noting the way he’d confirmed the unspoken question of whether or not Doyoung was really into him. “I agree. So you don’t think I’m ugly or spoiled, then?” 

He doesn’t reply, picking up his book once more and effectively ending the conversation. 

Jaehyun is confused by the sudden halt in conversation but returns to his work anyway. He checks the filters once more and raises himself out of the pool, water streaming in rivulets down his body. He shakes his head slightly, trying to get rid of the water droplets falling into his eyes. 

Doyoung frowns at him over his book as the water hits him. Jaehyun offers him a crooked smile in apology. He steps back, surprised, as Doyoung stands up from his chair and walks toward him.

The other man stops right in front of him, just close enough to touch. “I don’t think you’re ugly at all,” he murmurs, lifting one hand to brush Jaehyun’s wet hair away from his face. 

Jaehyun steps forward even closer and looks into his eyes, silently asking for permission. Doyoung doesn’t move from his spot, maintaining their eye contact. 

Jaehyun closes the small amount of space between them and presses his lips to Doyoung’s. Doyoung freezes for a second before placing his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, tangling one hand in his damp hair. 

The pool water clinging to Jaehyun’s body is cold against Doyoung’s thin silk robe, and the older man shivers in his arms. A cloud had passed over the sun, blocking out the warm sunlight and leaving them in the shade. Jaehyun sucks on his bottom lip, his hands on Doyoung’s waist, pressing him closer against his warm body. 

Doyoung whines into Jaehyun’s mouth as his teeth brush against his lips roughly. Jaehyun parts his lips, letting Doyoung lick into his mouth. He can taste the sweet twist of lemonade left behind by his tongue. 

Doyoung pulls away with a soft sigh, licking his lips. “Let’s go inside? I’m cold and you’re dripping everywhere.” 

Jaehyun nods, pressing another kiss to his mouth before following him inside. Doyoung was right, it was kind of cold now. Especially in the air-conditioned house. The older man looks back at him, laughing at the way he was shivering. “I’d offer you clothes but I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t stay on for long.” 

“Hypothermia is a risk I’m willing to take then,” Jaehyun replies, pulling Doyoung by the arm to pepper kisses against his jaw. 

Doyoung smiles into the kiss, “Come on, you’ll get cold down here.” 

Jaehyun follows him up the marble staircase and into a large monochrome bedroom with floor-to-ceiling glass windows covered by black shades. The walls are naked, clothed only by framed paintings of the night sky. Doyoung turns to look at him, sunlight catching on the silver rings on his long fingers. 

Not breaking eye contact, he unties the silk robe and lets it drop to the floor. Jaehyun’s gaze dips downward, drinking in every delicate detail of his body as if he were an oasis in the desert. 

“Come here,” Doyoung whispers. 

Jaehyun steps closer, his breath hitching as Doyoung places a hand on his chest, running his fingers along the outlines of his defined muscles. 

Doyoung places his other hand against the other’s cheek, connecting their mouths in a deep kiss. Jaehyun holds him by the waist, Doyoung’s bare skin cool against his warm fingers.

He swipes his tongue into the seam of Doyoung’s lips, moaning into his mouth at the sensation. Doyoung draws back, his lips glossy and bruised, to tenderly brush his thumb against Jaehyun’s bottom lip. His fingers fumble with the string of Jaehyun’s swim shorts, pulling them down as he drops to his knees. 

Jaehyun fists his hands in the other man’s black hair as Doyoung takes his half-hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the head. 

“Fuck, Doyoung.” 

The other man smiles up at him, before hollowing out his cheeks and moving forward. He laps at the head, precum smearing on his lips before he licks it away. 

Jaehyun keens as Doyoung takes more of his length into his mouth, resisting the urge to push deeper down his throat. Doyoung relaxes his throat, letting Jaehyun fuck into his mouth. 

His lips are slick with spit, wrapped beautifully around Jaehyun’s cock. The sight is almost too much for him to handle.

“I’m close,” he says, not knowing if Doyoung wants him to finish so soon. 

Doyoung hums in acknowledgment, not slowing down his pace. The vibrations from the sound make the younger man shiver in pleasure. 

Jaehyun lets out a broken moan, releasing into Doyoung’s mouth. The older man swallows, leaning back in to lap the remaining come from Jaehyun’s cock. 

He stands back up, bringing Jaehyun closer by the waist and sitting down on the bed. Jaehyun stands between his legs, bending down to attach their lips in a heated kiss. 

Jaehyun pushes Doyoung back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Doyoung presses against him, chasing the friction. 

Doyoung moves to the headboard, leaning against the white pillows and reaching into the bedside drawer. He hands the lube to Jaehyun and tosses him a condom after the other man settles between his legs. Jaehyun rolls it on before helping Doyoung turn over.

As Jaehyun presses a warm finger coated in lube against his entrance, Doyoung’s eyes flutter shut, a quiet moan escaping him. 

Jaehyun runs a comforting hand down his back, whispering praises as he slides a second finger in down to the knuckle. Doyoung clenches around him, moaning louder.

Jaehyun spreads his fingers apart as he adds a third, enjoying the way Doyoung writhes under him. “Jaehyun, please,” he gasps. 

“Almost done, baby.” 

Doyoung groans in frustration, just wanting Jaehyun inside him. “Just-” 

He’s cut off as Jaehyun crooks his fingers, brushing his prostate and eliciting a loud moan in reward for his efforts. Jaehyun laughs, making Doyoung whine louder. 

He spreads his fingers again before pulling them out completely. Doyoung turns over and sits up, breathing heavily. 

Jaehyun moves closer, pulling him into his lap. Doyoung bites a line of bruises against the side of his neck. He bites down hard, watching purple bloom against his skin, as Jaehyun shifts to line himself up with Doyoung’s entrance.

Doyoung straddles his hips, thighs tight as he lifts himself up. Jaehyun’s hands come up to hold his waist. He groans as Doyoung presses down onto him, kissing him hard.

He pulls away from the kiss, focusing on the way he’s pressed against Doyoung’s tight walls, pleasure coursing through him with every small movement. The other man has his eyes shut, his head thrown back as he moans.

Doyoung hisses as Jaehyun presses in further, hips rising from the bed with each thrust. Jaehyun is eye-level with Doyoung’s chest, licking a line from his throat to his broad chest. He takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as Doyoung moans at the sensation. 

He cries out as Jaehyun brushes his delicate nipple with his teeth, bruises already forming along his chest. 

Doyoung’s thighs are straining with the effort of holding himself up, but he relaxes as Jaehyun carefully lays him on his back, not slowing his steady pace. 

Jaehyun has one hand under the other man’s back and the other hand is fisted into the sheets as he snaps his hips faster against Doyoung’s. The older man whimpers, his legs shaking from where they were wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist. 

He pulls Jaehyun down for a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. Doyoung let out a startled moan as Jaehyun’s length brushes against his prostate. “Jaehyun, there.” 

Hitting the bundle of nerves again, Jaehyun slows down, taking pleasure in watching Doyoung crumble at the slight touch. Doyoung feels tears of frustration filling his eyes. Jaehyun kisses him once more, this kiss all gentle tongue and soft lips. 

Finally, Doyoung gives out. He cries out loudly as he comes, pleasure rendering him numb. He faintly registers Jaehyun say his name above him as he releases a few seconds later. His eyes slip shut, all his energy drained in a single instant. 

Jaehyun pulls out gently, soothing Doyoung’s whines with whispered reassurance and leaves him with a warm kiss. His breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

✣ 

“Jaehyun?” 

Doyoung rolls over, squinting in the golden afternoon light. Jaehyun is pressed against him, warm arms wrapped around Doyoung’s bare waist. He realizes he is no longer sticky with sweat and blushes because Jaehyun must have cleaned him up while he slept. 

Doyoung’s frown relaxes as he watches Jaehyun’s eyes flutter open, his warm brown eyes instantly finding Doyoung’s gaze. 

Jaehyun smiles at him softly. “Doyoung.” 

“Sorry.” 

“For what, baby?” Jaehyun wrinkles his nose cutely. 

“I fell asleep.” 

Jaehyun laughs, kissing away his pout. “We both needed a nap, don’t worry.” 

Doyoung blushes again, burying his face in the other man’s chest. 

“Jaehyun?” he mumbles, muffled by Jaehyun’s shirt. 

“Doyoung,” the younger man repeats, an obvious smile coloring his voice. 

“Maybe you should come and clean the pool more often.” 

“Sure, if we get to swim in it later. And do this again.” 

Doyoung nods, looking up at him. “I’ll take you out for dinner, then. A proper date,” Jaehyun promises. 

“Only if I get to pay for you,” he says, ignoring the other’s protests. 

“I’m going to ignore you now and pay anyway,” Doyoung tells him, already settling back into his arms. 

“Plus, I tip better than my mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta, lilly. you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/dojaecult) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dojaecult). thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated !


End file.
